Credits
The credits scene begins with static, which slowly resolves into a scrolling sequences of distorted images. These images appear to be distorted and discolored versions of monika.jpg. After several seconds, a faint voice is heard, which slowly resolves into Monika’s voice(voice provided by Little known actress Jillian Ashcraft) her message is as follows: (garbled, faint audio) can...Can-Can you hear me? Uh...Can you hear me? (Audio becomes clear) Uh, Can you hear me? (sound of throat clearing) Hi! It's me. Um...So you know how I've been like...practicing piano, and stuff? (Brief distortion, before becoming clear)I'm...not really good at it yet, like, at all. BUT, I wrote you a song. (Static distortion, audio becomes clear)and I was kinda hoping I could show it to you, because I worked Really, really hard on it(Sound of wood creaking; probably Monika pulling up a chair), so, um...yeah! (Sound checking the piano) The first verse is shown on-screen and the credits begin to roll afterward. The lyrics of this song, as transcribed in the DDLC Fanpack, are as follows: Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you The ink flows down into a dark puddle Just move your hand - write your way into his heart! But in this world of infinite choices What will it take just to find that special day? What will it take just to find that special day? Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today? When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway When I can't even read my own feelings What good are words when a smile says it all? And if this world won't write me an ending What will it take just for me to have it all? Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me? Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free? The ink flows down into a dark puddle How can I write love into reality? If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat What do you call love in your reality? And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you I'll leave you be The credits include the names of people who contributed to the creation of the game, as well as a “Special Thanks” section containing Monika and the player character’s name. As the credits scroll down, the CGs from the game are displayed alongside the names of contributors. The CGs are monochromatic if the player has not seen them in-game. Throughout the credits, a terminal in the top right enters commands which delete the images scrolling by if not all of the CGs have been seen, replacing them with a generic “image not found”. The game ends with a message written by Monika. If the player has seen all of the CGs, a handwritten note from Dan Salvato will be shown in lieu of Monika’s message, thanking the player. After the player reads it, the game claims that script files are corrupted and that the game must be reinstalled. This persists even if the game is restarted. In reality, this is a fake error, and the game can be restarted manually by deleting the game/firstrun file. List of mentioned people *Concept & Game Design **Dan Salvato *Character Art **Satchely *Background Art **Velinquent *Writing **Dan Salvato *Music **Dan Salvato *Vocals **Jillian Ashcraft *Special Thanks **Masha Gutin **Kagefumi *Special Thanks **David Evelyn **Corey Shin *Special Thanks **Alecia Bardachino **Matt Naples *Special Thanks **Monika **player Category:Story